Not Another Love Song
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: As if the Sanzo party isn’t already lost enough as it is, where are they now and what have they gotten themselves into? Modern day earth confronting fan girls, of course! Oh, the chaos, but fear not, their not there for to long…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Eevee-Grr….

Peggi-Not in the disclaimer mood?

Eevee-Nope, not tonight…

Selene-Let's get Raquel to do it!

Raquel-Why me!

Peggi-Because you're the odd duck.

Raquel-Odd duck?

Selene-Yes!

Peggi-Now, disclaimer, now woman!

Raquel-Grrness… Eevee (who should be writing this fanfic and this disclaimer) does not own Saiyuki, it belongs to Mine-

Eevee-Minekura Kazuya-san!

Raquel-Do you want to do this!

Eevee-… no…

Raquel-Then shut up! Anyway, Gensomaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya-_san_, not Eevee, and any other characters that may/will appear that are not in the Saiyuki series belong to Eevee, her sugar high friends, or their respective owners who will be recognized when they appear.

Eevee-NYAO!

Raquel-…?

Misao-She's been doing that since last week.

Selene-Constantly and obsessively…

Eevee/Peggi-Enjoy! NYAO!

**Summary:** As if the Sanzo party isn't already lost enough as it is, where are they now and what have they gotten themselves into? Modern day earth confronting fan girls, of course! Oh, the chaos, but fear not, their not there for to long…

**Random Crap: **I'll rewrite this, I swear, or at least think of a better summary/title. But for now, it works… I had Sunny D (or something, but it was orange!) and I'm hyper, but tired, so I'm writing this quickly… Eh, Peggi will reread for me later 3!

**Not Another Love Song – Prologue**

(A/N: this is where all the stuff I wrote on the plane would be, but Eevee is stupid and forgot, so for now, blank this space shall be. Baaaaad Eevee, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad (whacks self with giant paper fan of doom!)

Peggi-NO! Bad Eevee, no hitting yourself, baaaad! (snatches fan from Eevee) No hitting yourself, we shall just have to watch anime until your brain starts working again, while conveniently drinking slash eating carbonated and sugerafied beverages and chariots.

Selene-Sugerafied? You made that up!

Peggi-Yesum., and your point?

Selene-That your making up words that make no sense and are causing chaos while there is supposed to be a fanfic here!

Peggi-You have no point, perish! (tackles and starts biting Selene)

Selene-AHHH! The midgets are attacking, AHHHHHH!

Peggi-MUNCH MUNCH, NAW NAW!

Eevee-Um…. Maybe I should just type and end this, ne? And now I will stop being lazy and actually start the fanfic (sweatdrops) Don't kill me?)

"You know what Peg?"

"What?"

"I'm bored…"

Sigh…

Long pause…

Silence.

"Know what Eve?"

"Nani?"

"I am to…"

Another sigh.

The stage set, an apartment in the rural area of a Maryland city. Normal enough on the outside to a passerby. Dulled white paint blended it with the rest of the neighborhood, with clear signs of cool fall all around.

"You know what evil-kitty-of-doom?"

Jasper, the evil-kitty-of-doom with dark fur, flicked his tail and rolled onto his back in front of the air vent that flooded the room with heat.

"Fine, don't ask!" A mess of brown and pastel colors, attached to a rather short looking girl with more light colored eyes, punched her hands in the direction of her lazy feline.

"Uh, Peggi, I don't think you should-" The red head with green eyes beside her started to say, but it was too little to late. Thud! "Never mind…"

Both females had been sitting upside down on the cough, hair flared out around them on the wooden floor. It was a boredom thing. Since their roommates had yet to return with the groceries for almost an hour, the two had been left to their mischief for three times the normal amount of 15 minutes. And so they had sat, blood rushing to their heads, for 6 minutes and 20 seconds.

Now, with the gesture the shorter girl had dramatically done, Peggi lay flat on her stomach, face on the cold bitter floor. Laughter echoed through the halls, the laughter of both girls.

"Eevee?" Peggi quizzed after the laughter had died a bit, not moving her face away from the wood where it was pressed. Eevee held her sides and gasped for air, hmm'ing to signal she was listening. "This would be the perfect moment for our posse to return, and all anime fall."

With some hooting this time, more laughter.

The ball of fur nearby twitched his tail and ear irritably. Jasper had had enough; rolled back onto his stomach and four paws and saw fit to exit the room. This did nothing but increase the mad fit of laughing and giggling.

"Would you shut up!" Else where Sanzo and crew traveled, as usual, across the plain further into the west in the transformed Hakuryuu. Gojyo and Goku sat in the back, arguing. To no ones surprise, Sanzo was slowly losing his temper in the passenger seat while Hakkai drove onward (A/N: I love that word, I really love that word). They were always arguing, and even if it didn't bother Hakkai, it annoyed the hell out of Sanzo.

"Gojyo started it!" Goku protested, pointing an accusing finger at the scarlet haired man beside him.

"What did you say, monkey boy!" Gojyo hissed, glaring down at Goku. Sanzo's eyebrow twitched, closing his eyes in order to _attempt_ to calm himself.

"You did start it you pink haired freak!" Goku growled back, trying to appear much bigger than he obviously was.

"Pink haired freak? At least I'm not a shrimp monkey!" Gojyo shot back, and the fight once again commenced. Profanity and fists flew in the back seat like popcorn from an open popcorn popper. Even being a holy man, Priest Genjo Sanzo had had enough.

"I said shut up!" Sanzo shouted, pissed, whacking the two several times with his paper fan which once again had appeared out of nowhere.

"We should be coming up on the next town soon." Hakkai stated, still driving and still smiling, despite the scene his companions were making. Hakuryuu squeaked happily, the mini white dragon could still hear, even over the commotion.

"God damn, where does he keep that thing!" Gojyo asked no one in particular after Sanzo had ceased in his beating of the pair, leaving them both covered in bumps and broses.

Without warning, Hakuryuu let out a high-pitched shriek and the jeep jerked violently. The unexpected motion threw all four of them out and onto the ground. A shrill scream and a loud thump of something falling on a wooden floor flooded the air around them.

"What the hell!" Goku screamed, looking around wildly. Dramatic scene change, not only were they not in the jeep anymore, they weren't even outside anymore! "Where are we!"

The group now found themselves in a room, white with wooden floors, and windows flooded the room with light from outside. Very open, the room was rather under furnished with little furniture other than some side tables and a couch, pillows and blankets were the makeshift chairs for company, so it seemed. Something about the way it looked was foreign to them.

"Um… Excuse me?" A voice squeaked, causing them to turn their heads to see behind them. Two more had just made them selves known; two girls. One appeared fairly short and was situated on her back on the floor, looking back at them with confused blinking light blue eyes at them, oddly colored brown hair on her head. The other, who appeared to have fallen back, sat propping herself up with her arms, with brownish red hair and emerald eyes, her expression was a little more frightened than the other. "Yes, well-"

"Holy shitaki Eevee!" The shorter one squealed, sitting upright quickly and turned around to face them. "I didn't know you could summon people!"

The red head, Eevee, sweat dropped and covered her face with one hand, sighing loudly.

"I didn't mean to. You didn't hear me scream, did you Peggi?"

"… Yes, yes I did…"

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo asked, studying them with a cold expression.

"Uh…." Eevee swung her left arm back and smacked Peggi hard on the arm. "Thanks a lot Peg."

"I love you Eevee." Peggi stated with a cheesy grin, causing Eevee to sigh loudly again. Everyone in the room just sweat dropped or blinked in confusion.

"Right, okies… My name is Eevee Stone, and this is my cousin Peggi Crawford, and right now your standing in our apartment living room, and have broken a very nice table mind you." Her eyes fell to the ground a little to her right. Everyone fallowed her gaze, and Hakuryuu lay panting in the remains of what they had to assume was indeed a table at one time.

"Sorry about that." Goku said, with his own trademark grin as Hakkai made his way over to check or injuries on the tiny dragon.

"It's alright, we needed something to burn at the bonfire Friday anyway!" Peggi assured him, laughing now. From somewhere in the apartment the sound of a door being kicked open echoed.

"I heard bonfire!" A female voice squealed excitedly.

"God, we're gone 45 minutes and we come back and your plotting bonfires without us!" Another rang in with a short laugh, more of a rugged tone noticeable to it than the first. Paper bags roughly being put somewhere and footsteps on the wooden floor coming towards the room fallowed.

"Peggi you lied to me, I turned that store upside down and the grocery store didn't have any Saiyuk- EEE!" Two more girls entered the room, the one who had been speaking, about a head shorter than the one behind her, had long dark blue hair in a long braid falling just past her knee's, and just as dark blue eyes, wide with shock. "Hot bishounen alert!"

"Holy shit, what did you do!" The taller one said, just as bewildered as the first. Her moon silver hair was kept up in a messy bun, and her gold eyes matched the gold earring in her left ear.

"That's what I'd like to know." Gojyo agreed. A moment of silence, then all eyes feel on Peggi and Eevee. On instinct, Peggi pointed at Eevee.

"I plea the fifth!" Peggi shouted, and Eevee glared at her.

"Love you two, Peg!" But with no way out of it, Eevee sighed heavily again. "Uh, you see, I was picking up the Saiyuki DVD and well…. I sneezed…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Not Another Love Song – Chapter 1**

_"I'm still bored…" A joke can only last so long before its not as funny as it was before, and no matter how good at stupid humors Peggi and Eevee were when left to their own devices, they were back to square one. Using her right hand to steady herself, Eevee rolled off the couch, propping herself against it and laying her feet across Peggi's back. Peggi in turn rolled over onto her stomach and stared up at the ceiling, not bothered by the pair of jeaned meat sticks slung across her stomach (AN: Thankyuu Katie-chan, you've poisoned my mind)_

"_Well…" Eevee pressed her mind for ideas, any ideas. " We could work on some fanfics…" They needed to get them done anyway, right?_

"_Naaaah." Both said in unison, needed to be done, but wouldn't be done now. They were too lazy, and the ideas just weren't coming today._

"_Oh, or, we could watch anime and eat carrots and drink soda!" Peggi said, sitting up quickly. Eevee fell over onto her side not bothering to catch herself, half because she was so bored, and half because Peggi had just suggested something that should have been obvious from the start. "Saiyuki!" Peggi left Eevee no time to argue or comment before she started poking her cousin in the side mercilessly._

"_Fine, we'll watch Saiyuki." Eevee giggled, swatting Peggi's hand away playfully and rising to her feet. It was a routine for them, watch some random anime they chose, and choose to eat either a bag of carrots or ramen, but the soda was always a must. Carbonated drinks filled with caffeine, just what they needed to lighten things up a bit before breaking out the tequila and the lemons life had handed them. "Did you really tell Naru she could find Saiyuki DVD's at the grocery store?" Eevee asked, walking towards the TV in search of the desired DVD._

_The thought was random, but most of the conversations the cousins had with each other were random and pointless. Peggi thought for a moment, using her arms to prop herself into a sitting position with her legs stretched out in front of her, recalling what she had said to Naru, or Narushika, before she and Selene had left on their little errand to the grocery store that was just down the street. As she recalled it, Naru and Peggi had once again left Selene and Eevee in the dust in an anime conversation, and Saiyuki had somehow been discussed. One way or another, they debated on where the best place to purchase a DVD of the series and Peggi being the persuasive person she was, or Naru being just plain gullible, had talked the younger blond into looking for them at the 24 hour food supplier._

"_Yesum!" Peggi grinned, pleased with herself and her cleverness. Eevee giggled, she knew why Peggi was so pleased with herself, but she also knew that tricking Naru wasn't as hard to do, as it would be with other normal people. Narushika was not and probably never would be a normal person, known of the occupants of the apartment were. For Naru, being half Japanese had its advantages, and its disadvantages. Being the excellent A student with a thing for music, Naru was also extremely trusting. _

_Okay, she was gullible, but still._

_Eevee spotted one of the Saiyuki DVD's on the floor, and smiled to herself in triumph. Bending down, Eevee reached for the DVD before continuing._

"_You know that once she figures out that there not at the store she's going to…ah.. ah…" Eevee's nose itched and burned in irritation, and she drew in a short breath quickly before "AH-COO!" The big one slipped out. For some reason the DVD felt warm in her hand, really warm. Really, really warm, it felt like it was burning her hand._

_Peggi turned her head to look back at Eevee when she heard her scream in what she identified as either great surprise or terror, and thud which she recognized all to well as Eevee falling on the floor as she did a lot (not being the most balanced person). Her eyes quickly widened in realization that the table, the one that they had saved months just to even think about buying, had been smashed to pieces. Eevee wasn't looking at her, but instead was staring at a group of people who were looking very confused._

_Wait people, in the apartment?_

_And they looked familiar.. Very familiar…_

_Peggi blinked in confusion rather than surprise now, why were they familiar?_

"_What the hell! Where are we!" Peggi was really confused now; she could have sworn that voice was… Goku's from Saiyuki?_

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sanzo was completely flabbergasted; this was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. The whole idea was just so… Out there? Like a really bad story gone from bad to worse.

"Hey, are you calling Kan-Kan a liar?" 'Selene' took a step forward, one hand raised in a fist as a sign of warning. Sanzo didn't even look at her.

"I never said that, I'm just saying it sounds extremely odd and unlikely." Selene's eyes twitched, and she glared at the priest, she had just met this guy and she already didn't like him.

"I ought to beat your ass!"

"Selene Marimoto!" Peggi rarely had to use Selene's full name to get her to cool her jets, but now was obviously one of those times. Selene turned her glaring gaze on Peggi, but it soon changed to a pout; she knew better than to even attempt to argue with Peggi, and resolved to just plotting down on the couch next to Eevee.

"Well, either way, you're here now. So the question is, what to do with you?" Selene said regaining her self-control after sticking her tongue out at Eevee, making the tense red head giggle and seem to relax slightly. A look passed between the four girls, one that made if the four men were anyone else would have gone unnoticed.

"I'm sure we have some spare rooms upstairs they could use." Peggi said, casting a quick glance at Naru, who nodded. Naru was the only one of the four not to stand up. "Lets go get you guys settled!"

After being ushered up the steps to the second story by the three girls who they had just met, the group now find that the whole house was covered in wood floors and was indeed under furnished. Upstairs seemed to be just a long hallway, with 8 doors branching off. 4 of the doors had signs on them, decorated with a different name, obviously signaling which room was occupied by which girl, the other four doors were unmarked.

"These…" Peggi had appointed herself tour guide for the group, and motioned to two of the four unmarked door to their right, closest to the stairs. "Will be your rooms. The bathroom is next to your rooms, then Naru's. Mine is across from her's, then Eevee, and finally Sel's in there." Peggi motioned to each door in turn, but left the one opposite the doors out in the process.

"What about that door?" Goku asked, pointing and tilting his head slightly. Selene and Eevee looked at each other, Eevee more obviously uneasy about the question. But Peggi just smiled and said.

"That's the go-anywhere-near-it-and-die door." Goku saw how the other girls acted around this Peggi person, so he didn't dare purposely start a confrontation with her. Goyjo smirked, this girl had spunk. And if she could get Goku to shut up, she was okay in his book.

Sanzo didn't like the idea; he wasn't to trusting when it came to new people in general. For all they knew these girls were just weaving a bunch of lies and had some scheme in mind. No, that wasn't the problem; if push came to shove he knew his demon companions could handle themselves. What really bothered him was…

"I'm hungry!" Sharing a room with _him._ Sanzo shuddered slightly at the thought. Ever so slightly. Sanzo wasn't the type to shudder, so unless you were looking, it wouldn't be noticeable.

"And I'm not sharing a room with him."

"Oh come on Sanzo!" Goku grinned. "You make it sound like I'm a pest or something!" Sanzo didn't reply, and Gaku's grin wavered slightly. "Uh… Sanzo?"

"I'm not sharing a room with him, he will drive me insane."

"So solve it over a game of rock, paper, scissors, sheesh!" Selene said half heartedly, as if it was the most obvious solution. It was Sanzo's turn to twitch, for some reason Selene had really gotten under his skin. And it was taking all of Sanzo's self control not to pull out his fan and start beating Selene with it, but he was a holy man and was determined not to strike her no matter how great the desire.

For now, anyway.

Eevee choose this time to assert herself, seeming to notice Sanzo's inner battle. She knew that sometimes Selene could be a little much for most people, but she meant well.

"Come on Sel-chan, let's go get some extra blankets and towels." Hooking onto Selene's arm, Eevee started dragging the silvered hair girl down the steps out of sight.

"BONFIRE!" Peggi was the only one who remained with the group, who turned and stared at the booming laughter from down stairs that drifted upwards to them.

"Look." Peggi said finally, pulling a coin out of her back pocket. "Heads says Sanzo has to room with Goku, tails says he doesn't." Projecting the small-bronzed coin into the air with her finger, Peggi left no room for debate. Catching it then flipping onto the back of her hand, she looked at the coin for a moment before looking up at them. The look she gave, particularly Sanzo, was more than enough.

"You cheated somehow. You had to." Peggi just grinned, walked past them down the stairs.

"Have fun you guys." It took Goyjo and Hakkai to hold back the infuriated priest.

**End Chapter 1**

Eevee-Finally, I wrote it! My legs are killing me because of formal, but I don't care! I updated!

MisaoChan-Woo!

Eevee-More updates to come, hopefully. School is over next week, then High School!

HiChan-No woo!

Eevee-Baaaad, baaad!

**Special Thanks:**

Peggi J. Crawford – And you must update, or I will attack you, for I have, updated! (thunder and lighting). Yes, evil-kitty-of-doom, being evil and… stuff!

Risika Tziporah – Yeppers. Beware the power of the sneeze (sneeze, sneeze, sneeze…) Thanks for the review!

HyperFoxChild – Yesum! Peggi is the lovable type, very hyper and random. But serious when called for (nods) Thankyuu for the review!

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Not Another Love Song – Chapter 2**

In typical fashion, Sanzo refused to room with Goku even after loosing the coin toss. Since none of them actually wanted to be confined in a room with Goku either, the three dueled for the right not to share their sleeping quarters with the rambunctious monkey demon. They settled on a heated game of rock paper succors, much to Sanzo's disapproval, due to the fact that he really didn't want to give Selene the satisfaction of being right.

And much to Sanzo's dismay, he lost that as well.

Goku's stomach let out a loud gurgling sound, for effect Goku made a distorted pouting-like face.

"I'm hungry!"

"We know." Sanzo twitched. Since this whole mess had started he'd been doing a lot of twitching, even for being, well, Sanzo.

"Come on monkey, lets go get you some chow." Goyjo said, pushing on the back of Goku's head to move him to and down the stairs.

"You really shouldn't worry so much." Hakkai commented once Sanzo had calmed down a bit. "I'm told it gives you wrinkles."

"Like I care." Sanzo scoffed. Hakkai took the hint and didn't press the matter any further, and the two fallowed Goku and Goyjo in their quest to satisfy Goku's large appetite.

"There you are, finally!" They all blinked at the short blond who poked her head in the small hallway as they made their way down the steps. "Goku, ya hungry?" Goku nodded eagerly, food replacing his confusion. "Thought so, Peggi's cooking up some ramen for ya. Don't just stand there come on, we're all in the kitchen!" Annoyed with them and their stares, the blue-eyed-blond turned on her heal and vanished into what they assumed was the kitchen, Goku fallowing, sniffing and drooling.

"Um, not to be rude but…"

"Who the hell are you!" Goyjo finished for Hakkai, who sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. The girls looked up from their tasks to stare at them.

"Didn't we already explain all that?" Selene asked, raising an eyebrow and looking annoyed.

"No, _you_, who are _you_." Sanzo corrected, pointing at the short blond who had been looking over Eevee's shoulder at some black machine on the table.

"I'm Naru, you know, just talked to you a few minutes ago…" The blond said, smiling a fake sweet smile, the kind one would use for explaining something to a small child they didn't like.

"But… you… your blonde…" Goyjo blinked, cigarette hanging from his lip. The other girls exchanged another 'look.' Naru just glared.

"So?"

"Your hair was blue before." Sanzo stated, seemingly uninterested. Eevee shifted in her seat, looking at Naru out of the corner of her eye.

"It was a wig, duh." Naru said slowly, which only annoyed Sanzo. A lot.

"Look you-"

"FOOD!" Goku shouted in delight, snatching the bowl of ramen that was offered to him once Peggi had finished with it.

"Finally, someone who appreciates my cooking!" Peggi, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the counter, flashed a cheeky grin.

"Hey, that was one time, _one_ time!" Naru protested, and the mood in the room shifted from a tense one to a not so tense one. Selene and Sanzo were the only ones who didn't seem to be amused. At all. Then again the only problem they seemed to have was with each other.

"If looks could kill..." Gojyo said, shaking his head. Hakkai and Eevee nodded in agreement.

Surveying the room, Selene and Sanzo were having their glaring contest, Peggi and Naru were arguing about… something, and Goku happily gulped down his large bowl of ramen. We'll, Naru was arguing. Peggi was just sitting there with a happy look on her face and throwing in just one word every once in a while, which seemed to only infuriate the blond even more.

With nothing else to do and nothing left to say, the three laughed. Just laughed, because that was really the only thing they could do.

And talking at that point would have been over-rated.

_**KLU-THUMP**_

And only a loud something falling to the floor upstairs was enough to caught their attention.

"What was that?" Goku asked, only because he had finished his meal (you could have set fireworks off in front of him and he wouldn't have cared, as long as he had food).

"The ghost." Selene rolled her eyes, and Goku widened his own.

"GHOST!" Goku screeched, yes screeched, and jumped into the corner.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"She was kidding." Eevee said, waving her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Then what was that?" Sanzo asked, receiving a glare from Selene.

"Uh…" Eevee scratched her head, she was being put on the stop a lot today…

"Dust bunnies." Peggi perked in, making everyone sweat drop again. She had just had so much fun doing it to Naru… It was hard for her to get out of something like that.

"Seriously, ghosts? _Dust bunnies?_" Sanzo had one of his 'I'm no impressed so start talking' kind of moods.

"We don't know what it was." Selene spat, glaring at the taller monk, who glared right back.

"So we'll go check, won't we Naru." Eevee said, elbowing Naru slightly as she rose from her seat. Naru blinked once, twice… Eevee cleared her throat and Naru seemed to get the point.

"Oh, right!" Naru, understanding things better than the Sanzo party were, fallowed Eevee out of the kitchen out of out sight.

"Your not telling us something…" Sanzo said, getting a headache.

"I don't know what your talking about." Peggi said, feigning innocence.

"So!" Eevee said as they re-entered the kitchen, the 'lets avoid confrontation' front set in place on her face. Then she was stuck, so Naru jumped in.

"How 'bout them dust bunnies?"

**End Chapter 2**

Eevee-Yeah, how about them dust bunnies?

NaruChan-Hey, don't look at me, you're the one that wrote it.

Eevee-… (shrugs helplessly) Don't know.

HofuruChan-Don't want to know.

Eevee-Exactly!

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
